Discussion utilisateur:God D. Sogeflo
Laissez moi un message, faites vous plaisir :D Par contre pas de SMS pour toutes les raisons suivantes: http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1621754249SMS.gif Archives: Voici l'archive de mes messages Partie contribution Salut ! Je voulais te demander quelque chose.Dans la partie Utilisateur:Franky003/Mes contributions j'aimerai mettre une sorte de "tableau avec des badges" comme ceci. Etc...Mais je me demandais si ça ne serait pas trop plagié sur toi ? Merci d'avoir lu (Franky003) Yo sensei ! J'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour ton travail. C'est vraiment génial ce que t'as fait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comme ça ça sera plus pratique pour les autres et pour moi ^^. Bref sinon pour l'infobox j'hésite à la garder, mais je pense la garder tout de même car je vais rajouter peut être une case avec le fruit du démon et autres détails. Bref un grand merci à toi PS: j'ai pas trop compris le truc que tu m'a dit avant de partir mais tu me le diras plus tard^^. (Zoro-chin) Pas de soucis (Zoro-chin) Primes fond transparent sur une image Salut ! Tu pourrait me le faire,ou m'expliquer comment,enlever le fond de ces images : et Franky (003) Disscute avec moi juin 21, 2014 à 12:41 (UTC) Signatures Je crois que le concours peut commencer cett semaine *de signatures-- juin 24, 2014 à 15:13 (UTC) Salut ! Il faut que tu ailles sur la page MediaWiki:External_image_whitelist, regarde ici, c'est très simple ^^ Tu as juste à ajouter les sites d'hébergement d'image que tu veux ^^ -- Merci flo mais pour l'instant je l'aise trois liens ( t'est super !!!) Wara-straw (discussion) juillet 3, 2014 à 22:03 (UTC)Wara-Straw Ooh super moi aussi j'ai le droit à un surnom! Merci ^^ ça me fait plaisir, même si mon surnom est mortel si tu voit ce que je veux dire. ☺ White Sparrow (discussion) juillet 4, 2014 à 22:03 (UTC)White Sparrow Ain et Binz Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le retrait et l'ajout de catégories, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait avoir un rang particulier pour ça. Mais Ain et Binz n'ont pas le Haki pour autant. Il est dit que tous les Vice-Amiraux de la Marine ''possédaient le Haki, or Ain et Binz n'étaient que de simples soldats dans la Marine. lls ne possèdent pas le Haki. (Et désolé si tu reçois ce message en double (un coup sur ma page de discussion et un coup sur la tienne), je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec les discussions des sites Wikia)Totoofze47 (discussion) juillet 7, 2014 à 21:06 (UTC) Code Salut, Oui normal ^^ C'est du html5 ce que t'as mis, or wikia fonctionne à travers le wikitexte et les fonctions parseurs ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Bravo,en effet tu avais misé sur le bon score,3-0 ! Du coup,voici Ta récompense http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1357629930Capture_du_2014_07_11_22_28_33.png juillet 13, 2014 à 10:43 (UTC) Pour le prochain Le Saviez-vous Yop petite idée pour toi! http://www.noelshack.com/2014-29-1405445405-chopper-dossier.png «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] juillet 15, 2014 à 17:32 (UTC) cc mon pti flo c yoyo Flo121297 puis-je te confier une idde que j'ai eu pour un prochain event? Blocage http://sournoishack.com/uploads/30176528930px_48px_Dialog_error.svg.png '''Vous avez été banni du tchat du pour 2 heures. Pour contester ce bannissement , l'administrateur qui vous a bloqué, pour qu'il justifie son action. juillet 24, 2014 à 18:18 (UTC) Il me semble que notre requête d'hier à propos des commentaires comptent les commentaires sur des pages ET sur des billets de blogs. Cependant, certains droits comme la suppression de pages ou de billets resteront exclusifs aux administrateurs. ♣ [[user:Portgas D. Dohv|'Portgas D. Dohv']] ♣ juillet 26, 2014 à 14:59 (UTC) oui bah elle est super ^^ par contre; elle est.. grande ^^ juillet 26, 2014 à 15:39 (UTC) Trop grosse ^^ je trouve honnetement que certains trucs peuvent etre enlevés. juillet 26, 2014 à 15:47 (UTC) Re Un Horreure non mais t'est malade ou quoi ? Sérieux,ca prend 60% pourcent de ma page de discussion. Sérieux qu'est-ce que tu a pris comme truc a fumé ? Putain. XD non mais sérieux c'est vraimen ttrop gros. juillet 26, 2014 à 16:17 (UTC) }} Talk Box Salut! Tu me l'as pas demandé mais je vais quand même te répondre, ta talk box est vraiment trop grosse elle prend vraiment trop de place. «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] juillet 26, 2014 à 16:46 (UTC) *Dailleur, j'ai toujours détesté ces talkbox. C'Est énorme, ilk ya une citation énorme et le pesage est toujour super cool. Je veux juste recevoir un message et non un poème. juillet 26, 2014 à 16:51 (UTC) Euh...Joli...Mais comment dire xD C'est très bien,le design les couleurs,mais ça fait un peu trop ^^ Quand vois ta talkbox, j'ai l'impression que le message que tu me laisse,c'est une toute petite partie...Alors qu'à la base,une signature c'est fait pour décorer et indiquer qui a fait le message,l'essentiel c'est justement le message...Là tu fais l'inverse http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1357629930Capture_du_2014_07_11_22_28_33.png juillet 26, 2014 à 16:55 (UTC) }} Talk Box Salut Flo ! Alors franchement j'trouve que l'idée est bonne, mais pour une signature ça fait un peu trop xD Sinon c'est assez beau :) link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 Valoon / Val / Valérie link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Contributions/Valoon.33 Montage Ooooooooh thanks ! Nan ça va le maillot est à la bonne taille,cimer ^^" Je vais le mettre en photo de profil. Screens Salut Pichou ! Ca va bien ? Je vais encore t'embêter avec ça, mais faut que tu me passes les screens ! En plus, je peux t'en passer un qui est plutôt rigolo (oui car maintenant que je sais comment faire un screen avec mon ordi, je vais peut être pouvoir t'aider pour les "le saviez-vous des contributeurs" :p) Alors ça te dit ? En tout cas je te montrerai celui que j'ai ^^ A plus ^o^ Salut, tu peux me dire comment on fait un sondage que j'ai vu sur d'autre topic ? Shanks le Youko (discussion) août 12, 2014 à 19:35 (UTC) Coucou Flopette, j'ai un Le Saviez-vous génialissime pour toi regarde par toi même : http://sournoishack.com/uploads/613002994Zlatanry_vy_lation.png «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] août 15, 2014 à 19:45 (UTC) de rien ;) Viens sur le tchat stp '''♥ Luchiwara [[Discussion utilisateur:Luchiru|'''Ma page de discussion]]' '♥''' août 17, 2014 à 10:59 (UTC) Bonjour Flo, j'ai fait 500 modifications et je vais me faire un compte, mon pseudo : Silver Rayleight; le problème et que je ne veut pas perdre mes modifications si je fais un compte. Zoro-chin m'a dit de m'adresser a toi pour savoir si tu pouvais faire une exeption et contabiliser mes modifications dans mon nouveau compte please ? Signer: contributeur wikia 87.231.188.94; futur compte Silver Rayleight Oy Salut mon disciple ! Je voudrais que l'on puisse se parler sur le tchat prochainnement. Parce que j'Ai des missions que toi et moi allons accomplir. Toutefois, je veux te demander un truc. http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Patrouilleur mets cela sur ton profil, Stp. septembre 1, 2014 à 01:49 (UTC) Flo ! Elle quand c'te mise à jour ? Tu le fait plus ? Depuis que je suis rentré dans le model, tu n'en tine plus compte ;( C'est vexaaaaaaant ;( ;( septembre 4, 2014 à 17:05 (UTC) De quoi ? Sérieux mets-le a jour. J'ai dépassé genre 7 personnes...donc mets-le ou je demanderai a un autre de le faire -_-'' (:P) *p-s oublie pas de signer. septembre 4, 2014 à 21:39 (UTC) Je ne te remercie de me decourager LM8 Salut, ça serait cool que tu evite de créer plusieurs modèles pas forcément utiles, mais juste histoire de te faciliter la taches... parce que, je conçois que pour les modèles genre navi, t'a pas le choix, mais le reste tu garde le codage. Bref, j'espère que tu feras le tri intelligemment. J'attend ta réponse pour supprimer les modèle créer par tes soins qui sont inutile. septembre 24, 2014 à 15:58 (UTC) des modèles autres que type Navibox ouTalkbox qui ne servent qu'a TE faciliter la tache, le codage est pas hyper compliqué non plus généralement, un modèle est donc inutile septembre 25, 2014 à 19:42 (UTC) Coucou mon Pichou ! J'ai un service à te demander ^^ Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plait enlever le fond de ces deux images ? *http://hpics.li/77ff146 *http://hpics.li/f31ff85 Désolée pour le dérangement ! A plus ^o^ Je Te Recrute ! Je te recrute dans mon equipage , As De Feu , veut tu rejoindre ? tu choisira ton grade ! Monkey.D.Max (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 09:01 (UTC) Et mon image alors... Sinon j'attend toujours l'image de ma page de discussion ! Tu m'as oublier T_T Seum Putain Flo, sur ton jeu j'ai eu à recruter Yorki steuplé j'ai trop le seum ! '''♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. novembre 1, 2014 à 23:03 (UTC) J ai ajouté sans faire exprès excuse moi El ricci (discussion) novembre 14, 2014 à 17:37 (UTC) Et c est quel niveau le rolback El ricci (discussion) novembre 14, 2014 à 17:38 (UTC) Ok merci et encore dsl El ricci (discussion) novembre 14, 2014 à 17:43 (UTC) Trop grand !!!! xD Baisse un peu la taille ^^ MossLuffy novembre 14, 2014 à 19:40 (UTC) Topic T-S Salut , nouveau topic de la team Ritter. novembre 26, 2014 à 01:03 (UTC) Modèle Team Stern Ritter Catégories Yo flo, j'ai vu que tu ajoutes trésor sur plusieurs pages où il n'y a clairement aucun besoin. Peux-tu m'exliquer pourquoi tu fais cela ? Merci. décembre 12, 2014 à 18:47 (UTC) *Pas le temps, je te demanderais de les enlever toi-même stp. Aussi, mets leS catégories quand tu es sur. Le fait que quelqu'un considère un truc comme son trésor est pas officiel. De plus je ne veux pas que tu signe avec ton horreur verte sur ma page de discussion autant que possible merci. décembre 12, 2014 à 19:36 (UTC) Rollback Bonjour Flo121297 Je suis flatté par ton invitation mais peux-tu me dire ce qu'est au juste qu'un rollback ? J'adore l'univers de One Piece et c'est pour cela que je m'occupe de la gestion hebdomadaire du Guide des épisodes et de la page consacrée aux Chapitres et Tomes du célèbre manga de Eiichiro Oda. Sincères salutations et très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. --Yaransu (discussion) décembre 28, 2014 à 08:27 (UTC) Re CCCW thumb|- Désoléééééée !Coucou, Flo ! Effectivement, ça devient impératif qu'on se retrouve avec Slifeur pour la dernière partie de l'examen x) Désolée, entre les cours et mes petits boulots, je n'ai pas pu être beaucoup présente >< j'essaierais d'être sur le tchat de CCCW demain à partir de 18 heures, mais je ne te promets rien ^^ Fairy Breaker (discussion) janvier 14, 2015 à 15:13 (UTC) Sheele Tu as pas intéret à faire n'importe avec le perso de Sheele sinon «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] janvier 24, 2015 à 16:13 (UTC) Flo, tu peux mettre à jours le modèle wanted stp ? janvier 25, 2015 à 15:06 (UTC) Horreur Flo, ta nouvelle cochonnerie d'horreur de modèle de message de talkbox fait bugger les pages xD http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Yaransu#Rollback change ça ! janvier 28, 2015 à 12:14 (UTC) Demande de changement Dis moi flo pour la team Stern Ritter est ce qu'il est possible de changer d'unité parce que perso dans celle du Texte je modifie plus rien sur les textes (à la rigueur des corrections mais si il faut pour une "mission"). Je modifie plus que pour l'habillage wikia (genre CSS, js et modèle). Image Dis donc Flo , C'est quoi ça ? thumb février 16, 2015 à 01:38 (UTC) *Est-ce une image officielle ? février 16, 2015 à 15:09 (UTC) *Non....c'Est pas parce que c'Est pas officielr ces images que tu peux en ajouter toi...En tout cas, ajoutes une description sur l'image disant à quoi elle sert au moins. février 16, 2015 à 15:15 (UTC) *Ok parfait alors. février 16, 2015 à 15:24 (UTC) *Aucune idée o_o février 17, 2015 à 17:41 (UTC) Contestation d'une révocation Bonjour. J'avais fait des modifications sur l'article "Arc Dressrosa" et elles ont été révoquées par toi. Je peux en connaître la raison ? Il est vrai que j'ai pas mal élagué dans le texte de Doflamingo-Sama, mais à mon point de vue, le tout manquait profondément de lisibilité, résumant presque case par case ce qu'il se passe dans certains épisodes. Ok, à ce moment j'étais pas identifié avec un pseudonyme (je pensais ne faire que quelques changements orthographiques et puis, j'ai carrément rechangé tout un tas de paragraphes.) Du coup, je suppose que sur le coup, c'est passé pour du vandalisme de page. Je rechange une nouvelle fois le tout. Bien à toi. C'est Le Mad Dog (discussion) février 19, 2015 à 22:03 (UTC) Bonjour Flo, je me suis occupé de la page "Fruit de Monkey D. Dragon", mais comment on fait la mise en page ?194.199.224.90 mars 10, 2015 à 10:41 (UTC) Echange Yo c'est franky j'ai beau essayer le mdp sa marche pas... Modèle Anniv Yo Flo, est-ce normal qu'il y n'y ait aucun modèle Septembre mais que tu aie utilisé 2 fois le modèle octobre ? avril 9, 2015 à 19:54 (UTC) Bot Salut, excuse moi j'etais en voyage, je suis de retour, envoie moi un message, j'essaierai de te répondre le plus vite possible, bisous Utilisateur:Rachel.Evans avril 26, 2015 à 10:46 (UTC) Parfait alors ✋��Utilisateur:Rachel.Evans avril 26, 2015 à 20:10 (UTC) test pour les rollbacks Faites pas attente c'un test <3 Profil Think D. Solucer Discussion Ceci est un test, bisous bisous Salut Flo. Dit-moi qu'en tu n'est plus absent sur le tchat j'y go de suite ^^ KiddScrap/sig2 mai 1, 2015 à 10:02 (UTC) Team Stern Yo ! Juste pour savoir c'est quoi les nouvelles cases que tu as créé dans le modèle ? (les "ambassadeurs"). ♨ Zoro-Chin ۞ Discussion ♨ Rollback/Modérateur mai 1, 2015 à 14:51 (UTC) je vois desolé mais maintenant je me suis creer un compte et je suis Portgas D. Thomas ne l oublie pas ;) A+ Portgas D. Thomas mai 26, 2015 à 14:58 (UTC) OPE 3.0 Salut salut ! En ce qui concerne le "compte-rendu" que tu m'as envoyé plus tôt, par rapport à un "OPE 3.0", je voulais dire plusieurs choses : d'abord, je trouve le projet ambitieux et c'est bien comme ça, j'espère qu'il aboutira, je ne m'avance cependant pas plus par rapport aux différents ajouts (même si je suis contre certains); aussi, on en est pas à OPE 2.0 là, je crois que la "version actuelle" d'OPE est la 5.0, là. Je ne retrouve plus le topic, mais en tout cas voilà celui que j'ai fait il y a plus d'un an et demi annonçant OPE 4.0, donc en toute logique la prochaine MàJ du site devrait être la 6.0 ou la 7.0, à confirmer dans les archives. Voilà voilà, c'tout c'que j'avais à dire sur ça ! Des bisous. MDP Salut Flo ! J'ai pas capté le mdp de ton compte rendu à téléchargé mdrr '♣ VaLoon ♣' ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ mai 31, 2015 à 17:51 (UTC) Bonjour, Je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul lien mort sur mes pages ; vous pouvez donc le retirer, si cela n'inclut pas le fait que le modèle inséré sera supprimé. Bonne journée. Koogers17 (discussion) juin 12, 2015 à 17:25 (UTC) Liens morts Bonjour Flo121297 J'ai modifié le code wiki du modèle Ligne Episode pour qu'il mette automatiquement le lien VOSTFR correct. Je verrai plus tard pour les autres modèles que j'ai créés. Sincères salutations et bon dimanche --Yaransu (discussion) juin 14, 2015 à 12:35 (UTC) Pages à Supprimer Yop Flopinette :p Je voulais juste t'informer que j'ai supprimé toutes les pages que tu m'avais demander de supprimer sur le tchat^^. A+ Liens Morts Salut Flo, tu peux m'expliquer le délire des liens morts dont tu me parles sur ma page de discussion ? Je suis à l'ouest là.. '♣ VaLoon ♣' ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ juin 15, 2015 à 16:19 (UTC) Projet Stern Ritter Wsh Flopinette ! Alors, c'est quand qu'on organise un évent avec la Team Ster Ritter (pense) ? Acces aux Diff via Encadrements de Droite Grâce à un nouveau code concu par Hulothe à partir de l'idée originale de Flo121297, l'acces aux pages de différences entre les deux dernières versions d'une page est maintenant possible via un lien situé dans les images à gauche du titre de la page. En voici un exemple: http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1593980598Capture_du_2015_06_26_22_04_10.png Pour toute question ou réclamation, veuillez vous adresser au Rollback Flo121297 juin 26, 2015 à 20:59 (UTC) Enfin j'ai envie de dire, depuis le temps que je demandais ça x) 'MossLuffy' juin 26, 2015 à 21:04 (UTC) Bot Yo Flo, J'ai besoin que tu demandes à ton bot de faire certaines modifs (une certaine modif sur plein de pages) Fais en sorte qu'il retire tout les |thumb| sur les fichier qui sont dans les charbox, et remplace par |250px| stp, sinon c'est moche un |thumb| dans une char ._. A+ o/ Re: Page à Supprimer C'est bon, Seo s'en ai déjà occupé^^ Nouvel accès Salut Flo J'arrive un peu en retard, mais c"était pour te dire que ton truc d'accès rapide aux modifications de la page est très utile, bravo ! '♣ VaLoon ♣' ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ juillet 2, 2015 à 23:00 (UTC) j'y suis60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' juillet 6, 2015 à 17:26 (UTC) Carte de vie/carte vitale Salut, Voila, j'ai remarqué que ton bot (To bot or not to bot) avait remplacé "Carte de vie" par "Carte vitale" sur la page Robin/Histoire. Pourtant Carte de vie est le nom le plus approprié. Je pense qu'il faudrait faire la modification inverse ^^. Le nom de la page correspondante est bien "Carte vitale" mais le nom de l'article doit être aussi changé en "Carte de vie". Salutation ! ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► juillet 7, 2015 à 21:03 (UTC) Liens morts Yo ! Bon alors, j'ai finit la page Wanted. Sinon je voulais te poser cette question : concernant ces liens morts, j'espère que tu ne compte pas les corriger sur les pages utilisateurs ou les pages du forum ou même les modèles. Le principal est de remplacer les liens des articles je pense. Enfin, je voulais connaitre tes intentions voila tout, a+. ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► juillet 14, 2015 à 22:59 (UTC) Page à supprimer Yo ! Je viens te voir pour te demander si la page suivante te sert toujours. * http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Discussion-flo121297 Si non, confirme à Séo qu'il faut la supprimer (Séo). En passant, j'ai presque enlever tout les liens morts des page auxquelles j'avais accès : * http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Cat%C3%A9gorie:Pages_avec_des_liens_de_fichiers_bris%C3%A9s Voila, à bientôt ;) ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► juillet 19, 2015 à 22:43 (UTC) MAJ du modèle Wanted Yo ! Comme je serai en vacance pourras tu mettre à jour le modèle Wanted (le 3 ou le 4 août ou peut importe, je reviens le 16 août pour ma part) ? —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' juillet 31, 2015 à 17:20 (UTC) Equipage Kaidou Yo, Désolé de pas t'avoir rép sur le tchat ! Pour la page en question, je veux bien la faire, mais suelement à partir de 18h, car je travaille cet après-midi ! Si quelqu'un la fait avant moi, ce n'est pas grave, je me contenterais de passer dessus pour voir ce que je peux y apporter ! ^^ Tchu" ◄ http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2015/31/1438422901-sans-ttre-1.png ► août 10, 2015 à 11:35 (UTC) Révocation '(Bosdo (discussion) septembre 11, 2015 à 13:21 (UTC)' Salut, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi as tu révoqué mes modifs ? Or qu'il n'y a rien de faux dans ce que j'ai mis, j'ai rajouté des personnages alliés, en précisant bien que luffy n'avait pas envore accépté leur propositon, ils sont allié comme tout les autres persos de cette catégorie. Et pour vivi également, merci de t'expliquer. Yo, je voulais juste te dire qu'il faut qu'on change de signature, c'est abusé comment ça fout la merde sur le vote des ADQ MDR Modifs '(Bosdo (discussion) septembre 20, 2015 à 11:02 (UTC)' Salut, merci pour les modifs sur la page de la grande flotte, par contre j'ai voulu changé le nombre exacte, 5600 à 5640 et je ne sais pas ce que m'a fait mon pc j'ai totalement merdé et bugué, sa à annuler des modifs je crois, vu que tu es rollback peux tu annuler ce que je viens de faire ces 5 dernieres minutes ? Toutes mes excuses ! test Lien : la page en question test retest Lien : la page en question test Historique des pages ADQ Yo ! Je voulais savoir, est-ce qu'il y a un historique des pages qui ont été nommées ADQ (pour mettre le nombre de pages qui ont été nommées ADQ sur l'introduction du portail ADQ). —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran''' octobre 26, 2015 à 15:21 (UTC) N'importe quoi ? ou bien... Lien : la page en question Dans "Apparence" quel qu'un a mis n'importe quoi ou sinon c'est fait exprès ^^ Erzascarlet118 (discussion) novembre 8, 2015 à 00:05 (UTC)erzascarlet118 Beta Beta no Mi Lien : la page en question Y a des modifications à faire sur cette page, est ce que vous pouvez la débloquer svp merci Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 20, 2015 à 19:14 (UTC) Re : Beta Beta no Mi Ah ok je vois. Mais j en ai demandé a plein d admin mais personne n a repondu :/ Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 21, 2015 à 14:58 (UTC) Arc incomplet Lien : la page en question L'arc punk hazard est incomplet. Est ce quelqu'un pourrait debloquer cette page svp merci Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 29, 2015 à 18:40 (UTC) Navigation du site : Fruits du Demon Lien : la page en question Dites c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas la catégorie Zoan ?! Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 29, 2015 à 18:47 (UTC) Bien joué !! Merci Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 29, 2015 à 19:57 (UTC) Et pour Punk Hazard ? Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 29, 2015 à 20:00 (UTC) Badges Salut Soglefo, Je voudrais savoir comment on obtient le badge "Sculpteur Improvisé" ? Merci d'avance Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 6, 2015 à 16:43 (UTC) Nan t inquiete c est pas juste pour avoir les badges ��. Merci du tuyau Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 6, 2015 à 17:28 (UTC)